lostplanetfandomcom-20200223-history
Chryatis
The Chryatis are large and highly aggressive Akrid. The scourge of E.D.N. III, Chryatis are found in nearly every location on the planet, and are a major nuisance for human colonists. Chryatis are vaguely mantis-like in appearance, with two huge spined forearms that they use to swipe at prey. Their "heads" split apart into three long tentacle-like jaws lined with sharp teeth and spikes. Its Thermal Energy deposits stand out as an orange/yellow glow. If shot at with two Gatling Guns, 1–2 seconds of shooting will sever the arm completely, slowing it down and making it reel in agony, giving you more time to sheer off its other leg as well. Chryatis typically conserve energy by laying dormant underneath the ice and snow. However, as soon as they detect a thermal energy signature approaching, they burrow out and attack, bursting up from underground. These Akrid can move surprisingly fast as they can clear vast sectors of land in mere seconds. The best tip to fight it without a Vital Suit is to keep about 2–3 meters away from the legs and shoot it with a Machine Gun or up-close as to keep under its claw attacks and inflict maximum damage with a Shotgun or Gunsword. While directly beneath the Chryatis, the only attack to watch out for is a downward bite which is fairly easy to dodge. The Chryatis subspecies may potentially follow a hive-like social structure. In Lost Planets 1 and 2, one of the bosses is a Chryatis Queen. Whether this means the Chryatis have a spawning female and overlord with requisite insectile communicative abilities is unknown, as no explanation is given to the creature's name or relative size. It could be that the Chryatis follow a matriarchal "wolf-pack" role, with this particular specimen being the "alpha female", so to speak, or it could simply be a genetic mutation or evolutionary fluke. During the last Episode of Lost Planet 2, large Genessa can sometimes spawn Chryatis. Whether or not these Genessa are simply "docking bays" for the larger creatures, or whether or not the Over-G Akrid is able to produce Chryatis by itself is also unknown, as is whether or not the Over-G's ability to "spawn" Chryatis (if that is indeed what it does) is unique. Tips *When fighting the Chryatis aim for the Thermal Energy in its upper arms so you can slow it down or kill it if you eliminate both arms. *The Chryatis has three types of attacks which include a sweep attack, a rapid sweep attack and a close head slam which only happens when your under it. Remember that each of the attacks are relative to the range you are from it. *Occasionally the Chryatis will slam one of its arms into the ground (this gets more common if it only has one arm remaining) and get it stuck there, giving you time to shoot its Thermal Energy Sacks while it struggles to free itself. This can also be used on its larger cousin. *The easiest way to kill is to destroy both legs to stun it so you can keep exploiting its other weakness without much trouble. *It is possible to close the distance enough between you and the chryatis that it is only able to use one attack. It is a downward bite which can be dodged without too much trouble. This also allows you a clear shot at the Chryatis's tail which is its main weak point. *It is possible to close in on its abdomen by grappling it and occasionally you can get a foothold on its abdomen while grappling allowing you to mount it and shoot at it until it throws you off or you fall off. Chryatis in LOST PLANET 2 In the Lost Planet 2 Demo, the player first encounters a variant of the Chryatis once they reach a large grassy opening with several dead trees everywhere. When the Chryatis turns up there are several different things about this version from the original game: *There are more Spikes/Thorns on its upper and lower jaw. *It doesn't have front feet, instead it has huge Spikes and its legs have more joints. *The colours are different - Thermal Energy deposits are more vivid yellow and it has red tiger-like stripes covering the back, legs and any part of the exoskeleton. *Its legs do not have yellow thorns perched on each joint- instead there are extra extensions of bone. *Every thorn or spike on its body has been highlighted red. *Its main Thermal Energy deposit has a bone coating running up the middle. *It's much larger than the Chryatis encountered in the original Lost Planet *It's much more aggressive than its counterpart in LP1, attacking much more frequently as well as using attacks which involve rushing towards the player at high speeds in order to close the distance between it and its victim. *These Chryatis appears to be a much larger and more evolved version of the ones seen in Lost Planet 1, which, if you look closely are also in the game. Gallery 4560b22f3253eb0e8963747daf82cd14-1-.jpg|A Chryatis from Jungle in Lost Planet 2 GetAttachment.aspx.jpg|Chryatis from Lost Planet 2 Category:Lost Planet Akrid Category:Lost Planet 2 Akrid